LEAVE
by snowsparklegems
Summary: Hari-hari Kaito bersama Masternya berjalan sangat baik. Namun tiba-tiba Sang Master "membuang" Kaito. What will happen? Open Ending. Ending depends on readers. Author pengen liat ending versi readers.


**Mina~~~ Snow-chan balik di fandom Vocaloid nih...**

**Snow-chan masih terkena writer's block untuk multi chapter "Bitter or Sweet" perkembangannya lambat sekali TT^TT jadi buat para pembaca setia "Bitter or Sweet" harap sabar ya~~~  
**

**Fic yang satu ini... Ehm... Sebagian merupakan pengalaman pribadi Snow-chan... Hahaha...  
**

**#laugh_awkwardly #tersipu_malu  
**

**Dan ini fic segelintir dari fic Snow-chan yang non yaoi, LOL.  
**

**Sebenernya ini fic udah lama banget jadinya, cuma baru sempet Snow upload sekarang, langsung aja di baca dan jangan lupa komen dan R 'n R ya  
**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Snow-chan, kalo vocaloid punya Snow-chan si Len sama Piko sudah Snow-chan jadiin pacar.  
**

* * *

Hari itu hanyalah akhir minggu biasa. Kaito, seperti biasa menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasa. Hari ini dia tidak di Vocaloid Mansion, dia tinggal di rumah Master-nya, master yang sangat disukainya. Dia sedang mengoles mentega diatas roti bakar, baru saja dia mau menyendokkan es krim stroberi kesukaan master- ke atas roti tersebut, tiba-tiba sang master muncul dari belakangnya.

"Ah! Master! Selamat Pagi! Sarapan sebentar lagi siap? Mau minum susu dulu?" sapa Kaito ceria sambil menyodorkan sekotak susu coklat kepada sang Master.

Sang Master, bagi Kaito, adalah sosok yang sangat berharga baginya, sosok dimana Kaito selalu merasa nyaman. Merasa nyaman? Terdengar aneh karena Sang Master bukan seseorang yang kuat, namun apapun yang terjadi Sang Master selalu menjadi pembelanya selama ini. Sang Master, secara fisik bukan seseorang yang memiliki tampang menarik namun bagi Kaito, Sang Master sangat manis. Master adalah seseorang yang sangat baik hati dan lembut terhadap Kaito, walau terkadang memarahi Kaito dalam beberapa hal. Kaito sendiri adalah produk Vocaloid 1 yang kurang disukai orang, namun Sang Master selalu mengatakan, bahkan di depan banyak orang, bahwa baginya Kaito yang terbaik. Master-nya ini bukanlah Master yang banyak berproduksi seperti Master-nya Kaito yang lain, tetapi Kaito tetap sangat menyayanginya. Bagi Kaito, bisa dibilang Master-nya yang satu ini adalah favoritnya.

.

.

.

"Kaito, kau pulang saja! Jangan pernah kembali! Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi!" ujar Sang Master. "Master? Kenapa?" ujar Kaito kebingungan. "Master, apa Master sakit?" tanyanya karena melihat Master-nya itu terlihat sedikit pucat. "Aku tidak sakit, dan kau segera angkat kaki dari sini!" ujarnya lagi. Terlihat di belakang Sang Master sebuah koper, milik Kaito, berisikan semua keperluan Kaito yang biasanya dibawa bila menginap. Dia menyeret Kaito keluar rumah bersama koper tersebut dan juga sarapan yang tadi disiapkan oleh Kaito dan sekotak susu yang tadi ditawarkan kepadanya.

.

.

.

Kaito terdiam, dia sangat kaget oleh pengusiran yang dilakukan Sang Master. Dia tidak percaya Sang Master bisa melakukan itu. Dia hanya terduduk dipinggir teras, memandang kosong ke roti dan susu coklat di hadapannya. Dia memakannya dan menyeruputnya perlahan. Perlahan pula air mata menetes dari sudut matanya. Ditinggalkan, dibuang, atau tidak dipedulikan oleh seorang Master bukan hal baru bagi Kaito, namun baru kali ini dirasanya begitu sesak baginya. Sebelum pergi ditinggalkannya sebuah catatan kecil bertuliskan: "Terimakasih atas semuanya selama ini. Aku berharap Master akan selalu tersenyum bahagia dan baik-baik saja." Pertama kalinya Kaito menulis seperti itu. Dia pun pulang ke Vocaloid Mansion, tidak seperti biasa meminta jemputan, Kaito pulang berjalan kaki dengan cucuran air mata di tengah hujan deras yang seakan menemaninya menangis.

.

.

.

Dari kemarin tidak ada seorang Vocaloid pun yang berani menghampiri dan menyapa Kaito. Mereka bingung apa yang terjadi pada Vocaloid yang satu itu dan sekarang mereka pun bingung dimana Kaito berada. Pagi-pagi sekali Kaito keluar dari Vocaloid Mansion, dia pergi melihat kerumah Sang Master yang baru saja membuangnya sehari sebelumnya. Dia mengintip ke halaman belakang rumah Sang Master, terlihat Sang Master sedang membakar sampah. Tidak, bukan sampah! Kaito mencoba melihat lebih jelas, itu semua adalah benda-benda kenangan mereka berdua. Hadiah-hadiah dari Kaito, barang-barang yang mereka beli bersama, benda-benda koleksi Sang Master yang berhubungan dengan Kaito, hingga semua proyek yang sudah dan sedang mereka kerjakan. Kaito berlari, matanya kembali mengucurkan air mata. Sesampainya di Vocaloid Mansion Kaito langsung berlari menuju kamarnya hendak melampiaskan semua emosi dari dalam hatinya yang terluka. Saat itu Vocaloid Mansion sedang ramai dimana para English Vocaloid yang sangat jarang berada disana karena pekerjaan begitupula dengan Bruno dan Clara, para Spanish Vocaloid. Belum sempat mencapai kamarnya, Leon, yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak dulu, segera menahannya. Kaito berusaha lari dan masuk ke kamar, namun sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya, Leon sudah terlebih dulu ikut masuk ke dalam. Setelah Kaito menceritakan semuanya, Leon segera menghubungi seseorang dan tak lama seorang pemuda berambut merah muda masuk ke dalam kamar Kaito.

"Ternyata itu yang terjadi padamu?" ujar Yuuma yang baru masuk ke kamar.

"Leon, kenapa kau memberitahunya? Apa maksudmu?" Kaito kesal karena sahabatnya tersebut tidak menjaga rahasia yang sudah dia ceritakan. Kaito tidak ingin para Vocaloid yang lain tahu.

"Yuuma juga bekerja padanya kan? Jadi kupikir dia tahu sesuatu. Makanya kuberitahu," jawab Leon dengan santai.

"Master Aien juga menghindariku dari kemarin, tapi dia tidak sampai membuangku. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Master tidak berkata apapun, hanya bilang agar jangan pernah menyebut namamu lagi di depannya," ujar si Yuuma.

"Baru saja malamnya aku sedang tertawa bersama Master membicarakan proyeknya denganku selanjutnya. Dia terlihat sangat senang. Kenapa dia membuangku? Aku tidak mengerti!" seru Kaito sambil meringkuk di ranjangnya dan kembali menangis.

.

.

.

Setelah dia kembali sendirian di kamar, dia merenung tentang kebersamaannya selama ini dengan Sang Master. Sang Master yang walaupun selalu diejek orang-orang karena menganggap Kaito yang terbaik, tetap memujinya. Kaito tidak habis pikir kenapa Sang Master membuangnya, terlebih lagi tanpa mengatakan alasan yang jelas. Terlalu lelah berpikir dan menangis, Kaito pun jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Kaito mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dia melihat kearah jam digital yang digantung di dinding. Disadarinya bahwa sistem tubuhnya tidak aktif selama beberapa hari, jadi dia tidak hanya tertidur. "Tapi siapa? Siapa yang sudah mengaktifkannya kembali?" batinnya.

BRAK! Terdengar suara pintu kamar yang dibanting. "Kaito, kau sudah sadar?" ujar seseorang yang bukan salah satu dari penghuni Vocaloid Mansion. Dia menghampiri Kaito dan merangkul leher Kaito sesaat kemudian membelai wajah Kaito lembut seakan ada setitik debu di wajah tersebut. "Maaf, aku sudah menghubungi Aien tapi dia tidak memberikan penjelasan apa-apa, dan maaf aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," ujar orang tersebut.

"Fyern-san? Kenapa Anda bisa disini?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah memerah. Dia mengingat saat ketika Master Aien dan orang yang saat ini di depannya ini datang untuk memilih Vocaloidnya masing-masing. Dia pernah bekerja beberapa kali dengan Fyern, tapi status Fyern bukanlah master tetapnya seperti Aien dan master tetapnya yang lain. Kesimpulannya, Fyern meminjamnya dari Aien. Fyern adalah master tetap dari Oliver, Kagamine Twins, Yukari, Yuki, Ryuto, dan Kiyoteru. Kaito hanya pernah kebagian kerjaan aneh ketika bekerja untuk Fyern.

Fyern, menurut Kaito adalah orang yang menyebalkan, kalau tidak mau dipanggil menyeramkan. Tidak seperti Master Aien, Fyern adalah pribadi yang blak-blakkan dan tidak ragu-ragu berbuat sesuatu kepada vocaloid-vocaloidnya untuk melakukan hal memalukan bahkan hal-hal gila. Dia sangat terkejut sekarang ini melihat Fyern bertindak sangat berbeda dengan biasanya.

"Tiga hari yang lalu ketika aku mengatar Yukari pulang dari Voiceroid Mansion, disini keadaannya kacau gara-gara kau dua hari tidak bangun. Jadi aku mengurusmu sekaligus menanyai Aien tentangmu. Oliver menceritakan padaku, James tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan Leon dan Yuuma. Kau tahu Kaito, masih banyak mastermu yang lain peduli padamu. Banyak telepon masuk yang menanyaimu, dan sekarang ada berapa banyak es krim menumpuk kiriman dari mereka," ujar Fyern panjang lebar menceramahi Kaito. "Selain itu mengaktifkan kembali sistem yang mati itu susah tau!"

"Entahlah, ini bukan yang pertama terjadi padaku. Tapi, tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa seperti ini terhadap Master Aien," jawab Kaito sambil hampir menangis.

"Kau sangat menyayanginya bukan? Tapi bagaimanapun kau tetap harus bertahan!" jawab Fyern sekadarnya.

"Oh ya, Gakkun mana?" tanya Kaito yang menyadari bahwa penghuni Vocaloid Mansion kali ini hampir sangat lengkap kecuali Gakupo.

"Ah, di-dia dari tadi pagi pergi untuk bertemu dengan Master tetapnya yang baru," jawab Len dengan gugup.

"Hah, aku tidak mengerti apa maunya anak itu," gumam Fyern pelan.

"Hah?" Kaito menoleh kearah Fyern sesaat, merasa bahwa orang tersebut berkata sesuatu. "Oh, baguslah, artinya karirnya makin naik donk," ujar Kaito ikut merasa senang atas temannya.

TING-TONG. Terdengar bel pintu Vocaloid Mansion berbunyi.

"Tadaima!" terdengar suara Gakupo berteriak dari balik pintu.

"Okaeri!" teriak hampir semua orang termasuk Kaito di dalam mansion nyaris bersamaan.

"Aku bawa makanan kesukaan kalian, masing-masing dapat jatahnya!" seru seseorang dari belakang Gakupo.

Semua Vocaloid berhamburan ingin melihat apa yang di bawa orang tersebut, kecuali Kaito. Dia terpaku sebentar kemudian mengucapkan kata-kata dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, "Selamat datang di Vocaloid Mansion, Master Aien," kata-kata yang selalu diucapkannya bila ada seorang master datang mengunjungi mansion mereka.

Orang tersebut berjalan begitu saja seakan Kaito tidak ada disana, dia langsung duduk di sebuah kursi di ruang tamu sesuai ajakan Yuuma. Gakupo sedikit terkejut dan berkata, "Kau sudah bangun ya?" ucapnya merasa sedikit tidak enak hati dengan Kaito.

"Ya, begitulah. Fyern-sama berbaik hati menolongku. Ngomong-ngomong selamat ya, karirmu makin bagus saja selama ini, Gakkun," ujar Kaito. Kaito kemudian berbalik mencoba mengikuti para Vocaloid lainnya yang mencari bingkisan untuk mereka yang dibawakan oleh Aien. Namun, betapa kecewanya Kaito menyadari bahwa tidak ada satupun bingkisan untuknya sedangkan semua Vocaloid disana mendapat bingkisannya masing-masing, bahkan Ai dan Kouta, dua Voiceroid yang sedang menginap pun mendapat bingkisan mereka. Dia kembali masuk ke kamarnya dimana Fyern menunggu.

Sengaja Fyern tidak ingin Aien tahu bahwa dia ada disana. Tepatnya Fyern malas bertemu dengan Aien disini.

"Kau kenapa, Bakaito?" tanya Fyern.

"Master Aien, sepertinya dia, menganggap aku tidak pernah ada," jawab Kaito.

"Menurutku, dia ada pada titik jenuh. Dia kan amat sangat menyukaimu, omongannya selalu berkaitan denganmu," jawab Fyern.

"Mulai hari ini, aku jadi master tetapmu. Berkaryalah lebih bagus dari yang dulu! Mungkin saja Aien bisa kembali seperti dulu. Yoroshiku-ne, Kaito-kun." lanjutnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" spontan Kaito kebingungan karena selama ini Fyern selalu mengejeknya dengan kata-kata tidak berkompeten, tidak punya skill, dan lain-lain.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu seperti ini terus. Kau yang sekarang pasti tidak akan bekerja dengan benar dan aku tak akan pernah sedikitpun membiarkanmu bermanja-manja di balik selimut dan menghabiskan waktumu untuk menangis atau lebih parahnya lagi berusaha mematikan sistemmu lagi. Untuk permulaan sekarang habiskan es krim ini, dan maaf kalau rasanya tidak enak, itu buatanku sendiri," ujar Fyern ketus.

"Tapi, aku sudah tidak ada minat makan es krim lagi." jawab Kaito menolak dengan wajah murungnya.

"Makan! Awas kalau tidak habis! Sudah susah payah kubuatkan!" ujar Fyern sambil mencekoki Kaito dengan es krim buatannya.

"E-enak," ujar Kaito sambil menangis, dalam hatinya bertekad untuk memulai semuanya, bekerja lebih keras untuk mendapatkan kembali Master Aien yang dicintainya.

"Ehm, ehm, kali ini kau kubiarkan tapi lain kali awas kalau kau terlalu dekat dengan Master Fyern lagi, Kaito-niisan," ucap Len dengan nada mengancam. Semua penghuni mansion tahu bahwa Len diam-diam berhubungan dengan Fyern sudah mematahkan rekor dan gengsi Len sebagai 'Spice King of Vocaloid Mansion'.

"Sudah, sudah Len, ini pisang goreng kesukaanmu, buatanku sendiri." ujar Fyern sambil mencium pipi Len yang berubah menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus yang disambut dengan suara tertawa pelan oleh Kaito.

"Baiklah Master Fyern, aku akan berusaha," ujar Kaito yang sudah lebih semangat.

.

.

.

Kaito bekerja keras di bawah asuhan Fyern memproduksi karya-karya yang sangat hebat jauh diatas karya-karyanya yang dulu. Penjualan album-albumnya pun jauh melebihi Yuuma dan Gakupo yang biasanya selalu berada di peringkat atas melebihi Kaito. Aien masih tidak menganggap Kaito hingga saat itu. Namun, Kaito yakin dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Dia percaya, waktu yang berjalan akan mengembalikan Master Aien padanya, suatu saat nanti. Walau tidak seorangpun yang dapat menjaminnya.

* * *

**That's all. Dan pada akhirnya apakah Kaito dapat kembali pada Master Aien atau tidak, tidak ada yang tahu termasuk Snow-chan *lho*.**

** Sengaja Snow-chan bikin endingnya ngegantung biar para reader bisa sesuka hati menentukan apakah Kaito bisa balik pada Master Aien atau memulai kehidupan baru.**

**Silahkan komen ending versi kalian kalau kalian mau atau posting fic sebagai "lanjutan" non-official dari fic ini asal jangan lupa mention ke fic ini aja supaya reader yang lain membaca.  
**

**Snow-chan curcol bentar ya: Snow-chan lagi banyak project kuliah, lagi ngerjain 3 fanfic yang aktif untuk fandom vocaloid, salah satunya "Bitter or Sweet" yang lagi mampet dan satu fanfic lain yang juga mampet berbulan-bulan kagak kelar plus satu fanfic lagi yang semoga dalam satu minggu ini bisa kelar dan di up ke sini.  
**

**Btw, Snow-chan tunggu ya commentnya semua. Jaa ne~~  
**


End file.
